


orange lights

by hak



Category: Dream Festival! (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hak/pseuds/hak
Summary: One of the best feelings in the world was being with Itsuki under the blankets and orange lights.





	orange lights

**Author's Note:**

> i just recently finished dream festival and omg omg it's brought back my long lost love for idol boys and i'm planning an idol rewatch binge Soon !
> 
> anyway! i adore itsuki and junya and god even if y'all don't ship it ya gotta admit itsuki acted pretty fuckin gay at the beginning of s1. i'm kinda disappointed they threw that all out after ep 8, but that doesn't stop me from loving them so here's a short drabble thing! i'm planning a longer fic soon (possibly?) but it won't be as fluffy so to prepare for that, i'm indulging myself in some softness first.
> 
> enjoy

The best feeling in the world was standing onstage in front of a crowd of hundreds — thousands. When Junya could hear nothing but cheers and see nothing but the colorful lights each of which represented one of his friends and see the smiles on the crowd’s faces and feel the adrenaline and the pride that told him… that was a good show. It was a rewarding feeling, and during those times he’d think only of just how proud he was of how far they’d come; their combined efforts and the hardships they’d pushed through.

It would be a shocker if Junya were to say there was a feeling nearly on par with that. But there was.

It wasn’t as loud nor pumped as the concert feel. Quite the opposite actually. It was soft orange lights and blankets that caressed his skin; when the night was dark but not the emerald eyes that gazed into his own, filled with love almost amounting to his, but Junya knew that Itsuki could never love him more did he did the other.

Junya traced his fingers over the outline of Itsuki’s muscles. He buried his face into Itsuki’s chest, and he soon felt an arm wrap around his waist, pulling him closer.

“Itsuki!” Junya lightly scolded. Their faces were nearly touching. Junya met Itsuki’s with a pout and Itsuki gave him a sheepish smile.

“Haha, sorry,” Itsuki said, but his voice held no regret. “Junya-kun’s just really adorable.”

Junya flushed, and he averted his eyes. “Idiot,” he mumbled.

Sometimes Junya wondered how he ended up with someone like Itsuki. Wonderful, kind, and gentle Itsuki who juggled school and idol work while still excelling in both. Itsuki, who worked so hard to meet everyone’s expectations when he was already more than enough. Itsuki, who always doubted himself but eased others’ insecurities. Itsuki, who never forgot to smile and never failed to bring the same expression to the faces of everyone he met. 

He was more than Junya ever wanted and more than he deserved. Of course, Itsuki would always deny it whenever he told him that, but that didn’t stop Junya from thinking that way. He was beyond grateful: for Itsuki, for his idol career, for his colleagues. 

The creases around Itsuki’s eyes deepened as his smile widened, as if he could read Junya’s thoughts. “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met, Junya.”

Junya clutched at the front of Itsuki’s threadbare tee. “You’re so… embarrassing.” But the smile on his face expressed his delight. “I love you, Itsuki.”

Itsuki’s cheeks dusted the prettiest shade of pink, eyes wide at the sudden declaration. The blush coupled with his green eyes was a nice combination. Flustered, Itsuki stammered out, “I lov— I love you too, Junya-kun!” 

Junya chuckled. He propped himself up with his arms, and as he did so, he could feel Itsuki’s eyes practically burning into his face.

Making eye contact, Junya smirked and swooped in for the kiss. Itsuki quickly reciprocated. Their lips meshed together, at first gently, but escalating into more. Junya’s thought process began to jumble, and the last thing he could comprehend was the hand sliding down his body before he completely gave in to the man above him.


End file.
